Want to go to the seaside?
by FruitTuity64
Summary: SANA! The conman and the cop an interesting couple but more importantly interesting parents to have lol. Basically Ana and Libby aren't dead! yay! This is set about 9 months after that happened and includes flashbacks. Also gonna be jate and pbj pleaseee
1. seaside

**A/N: Bonjour my dear lil' readers I woke up this morning and thought I'm going to write a SANA fic : I love my wonderfully random thoughts. Coz like me I'm sure all you sana fans want more stories bout them!! So I'm here to supply your hunger for them how generous of moi!!**

**I own not one thing at all**

**OK this is my first lost fan fic ahh!! I'm scared sooo please please don't get nasty in reviews (I'll probably just delete them knowing me) just subtle constructive criticism floats my boat.**

**Anyway getting to the point can't be bothered to actually write this into the story but in a nutshell Ana Lucia and Libby aren't dead!! Wooohooo all those of you rejoice! Ana didn't give Michael the murderous weapon but when she was pre-occupied he set Henry free tut tut lol Locke, Sawyer, Jack and Kate came back to the hatch to see Ana screaming in Michaels face for letting him go and Libby being a peacemaker lol. Sooo its been about 1 month since that happened….**

**OOOO!!!! And also did this listening to the kooks loads of there songs… ermmm Seaside, Naïve, She moves in her own way and Ooh la.

* * *

**

Ana Lucia's flashback…

_She didn't need any test she didn't need to go and find Jack she knew from the third time she had woken up in a row rushing off into the jungle, the cramps,and slight nausea, she remembered the signs. Plus she had been late… very late infact 4 weeks late. She knew what she had gone and done in the jungle was gonna come back and bite her in the ass, she just hadn't expected it to happen this way._

_She walked down to the shore line and sat down. Sunrise was always her favourite part of the day. For her it symbolized a new start, of things to come. She plugged in her headphones and put a sad song on, this wasn't going to make her happy but she felt it would go with her mood. (_**Ok I know in lost she doesn't have an ipod but in my story she does)**

Do you want to go to the seaside?  
I'm not trying to say that everybody wants to go  
I fell in love at the seaside  
I handled my charm with time and slight of hand

Do you want to go to the seaside?  
I'm not trying to say that everybody wants to go  
I fell in love at the seaside  
She handled her charm with time and slight of hand, and oh

But I'm just trying to love you  
In any kind of way  
But I find it hard to love you girl  
When you're far away  
Away

Do you want to go to the seaside?  
I'm not trying to say that everybody wants to go  
but I fell in love on the seaside  
on the seaside  
in the seaside

_This song made her want to go to Brighton. Ana had been there once before when her and her mom had gone to England for two weeks. She loved the little seaside towns like New quay, St. Ives or Penzance. Ahh memories came flooding back into her mind and they were happy. She tried to shut them out quickly this was meant for sad thoughts! But her sad/happy thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind her. As she turned around she saw Kate and Jack walking along the shoreline holding hands. They had been together for almost two weeks now and from what Ana could see were very much in love. She was surprised though that Sawyer wasn't angry bout this quite the contrary really he was ... happy for them._

"_Hey guys" she greeted them when they were closer to her._

"_How's it going Ana?" The pair both smiled at her._

"_Do you really want an answer to that Jack" Ana Lucia grinned._

"_Actually I don't mean to ruin your 'together time' but I would really appreciate talking to you Jack as a doctor and a friend"_

_Kate looked down with a glum look on her face but told Jack to come see her later and walked off. When she was out of earshot Ana turned to Jack._

"_So the reas…"_

"_Your pregnant" He said firmly and cutting her off_

"_God your good! How did you…" But she was cut off again._

"_Firstly you said you want to talk to me as a doctor but also as a friend meaning you wanted some sort of advice and it wasn't serious like you hadn't caught 'the island disease' that Desmond and Danielle all seem to think there is" He said the last bit with a grin._

"_And secondly a lot of us with this kind of experience have seen you running into the jungle every morning to throw up"_

"_Oh my god! Does anyone else know!"_

"_Don't worry only Claire, Sun, Megan and now me"._

_Ana let out a loud breath of relief, 'he' didn't know yet._

"_So ya' gonna spill? Who's the father Ana? He here on this island? Or is someones back in the real world"_

"_Oh he's here Jack he is defiantly here". _

"_Well…who?" He asked._

_There was about thirty seconds of silence before she looked him in the eyes and said…_

"_Sawyer"

* * *

_

**Didn't see that one coming lol seeing as it is a SANA fic lol.**

**Incase your wondering Megan (I invented her) she is about 17, shes from Leeds, West Yorkshire, England to be precise because that's where I'm from!! (If theres any Americans or Australians etc out there who doesn't know where that is Scary Spice was from there and the guy who plays Neville in Harry Potter lol) She has got dirty blonde hair, Caucasian about 5.5 ft and a thick Yorkshire accent. She's really good friends with Charlie and Claire and was pregnant but gave it up for adoption (that's her 'storyline' thingy) If you wanna see what she looks like I'm gunna put a link on my homepagey thingy.**


	2. Every cowboy sings his sad sad song

**A/N: Wooo I'm updating very fast but only one review please more people review!!!!**

**This chapter is in flashback again sorry but next chapter I swear wont be!!**

"_Well…who?" He asked._

_There was about thirty seconds of silence before she looked him in the eyes and said…_

"_Sawyer"

* * *

_

**still flashback**

_Jack had been silent for about a minute now and Ana felt awkward._

"_Bu…but how? when? and more importantly why"_

"_Well to answer that in order, how? We had sex. When? The day that Michael set Henry free. And why? Coz I needed his gun and that's not meant to be a sexual innuendo I literally needed a gun"._

"_Oh my god! So he said he'd give you one if you had sex with him!? I'm gonna kill that guy!" Jack had a mixture of emotions on his face, anger, confusion, and just more confusion._

"_Oh my god! What do you think of me I'm not that much of a slut thank you very much! It's not like that at all. We were out in the jungle and I tackled him to the ground and he was just lying on top of me so I kissed him and one thing led to another…I thought I could steal it that way". Ana looked a little ashamed, only a slut would do that._

"_Well that's a lot better than the way I could picture it" He said looking relieved._

"_So when you gonna tell him"_

"_Today" Ana said firmly._

"_Today! What if your not even…"_

"_Jack! I'm like 4 weeks late, every morning I've been barfing my guts out I know I'm knocked up"_

"_Listen I gotta get to the hatch _**(A/N hatch never blew up but desmond did come on his boat)**_you know where I am though if you need me"_

"_Thanks Jack I really appreciate it" She replied truly touched._

"_Oh! And I forgot Megan wanted you to stop by her tent later so you two could talk bout this situation" He smiled_

"_Ok thanks Jack"_

_She stood there for a few minutes feeling the sand in her toes and the water of the ocean before turning around and heading back up to camp.

* * *

_

_Later that day when everyone was awake…_

"_Hey Megs Jack said you wanted to talk with me?"_

"_Hiya, yeah I did. OK so Ana you know that you're up the duff right"?_

_Ana laughed she loved that phrase._

"_Yes Megan I know, and if I didn't before I do now after you saying that"_

"_oops sorry babes I should've put it in a different way shouldn't I? What am I like eh?"_

"_Don't worry about it but Ana I asked for you to come here so I could tell you this…_

_OK there are four people including myself Claire, Charlie, and Vincent the dog on this 'ere island that know what I'm about to tell ya', you are about to become the fifth._

_Two years ago I 'ad sex with his nasty bloke and I got pregnant and I was only sixteen I had the baby but I gave him to adoption"_

"_Oh my god! I'm so sorry I had no idea" Ana said_

"_Listen I'm just trying to say that I know what ya' going through and I'm here to help"._

"_Now spill, who's the lucky daddy?"_

_Ana let out a sigh and said plainly…_

"_Sawyer"_

"_No way! I can't believe you shagged that guy and never even told me! I'm like your closest mate here on this bloody island! Do not tell me you told Jack before you told me!"_

_Ana laughed_

"_Nah don't worry I didn't tell anyone. But Jack does know"_

"_Oh yeah I knew that. Me, him, Sun, Claire, and Charlie have been talking bout it for ages!"_

"_Charlie knows!"_

"_Oh sorry it might have spilt when me and Claire were discussing it one time, and besides she probably told him you know what those two are like now that there going out"._

"_Well great I still don't know how I'm gonna pluck up the courage and tell him but lucky me! He's gonna find out before I go and see him" She said sarcastically and looked really pissed off._

"_Don't worry Charlie's a right sweetheart he wouldn't tell anyone for a million quid"_

"_Well lets hope that's true because if he did tell anyone it would be Hurley and Hurley would tell Kate who would rush straight over to Sawyer and let it spill"._

"_Errm Ana, Jack knows and he's going out with Kate"._

"_Yeah but he would not tell anybody, doctor patient confidentiality ya' know. Listen Megan I gotta bounce but I'll speak to you later k?"_

"_Alright see you later"_

_She had to tell him before he found out from the island gossipers and that meant now. Ughh she felt sick and it wasn't the morning sickness. But before she was going to tell him she had to listen to her favourite song of all time. Putting in her headphones for the second time that day she sang along..._

We both lie silently still  
In the dead of the night  
Although we both lie close together  
We feel miles apart inside

Was it something I said or something I did  
Did my words not come out right  
Though I tried not to hurt you  
Though I tried  
But I guess thats why they say

Chorus:  
Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn

Yeah it does

I listen to our favorite song  
Playing on the radio  
Hear the dj say loves a game of easy come and  
Easy go  
But I wonder does he know  
Has he ever felt like this...

_

* * *

_

_She saw him outside his tent reading some book. She walked up to him not saying a word and just stood In front of him until he noticed her presence. He smiled and took the book away from his face (_**A/N I stole some of this scene from when Suns talking to Sawyer in The Whole Truth coz every time I watch it I picture Ana coz I'm cool lol)**

"_Well hey there sunshine long time no see"_

_It was long time no see. Ana hadn't talked to him in a whole month since when Michael set Henry loose and Sawyer had a right go at her for stealing his gun._

"_How's your book?" she asked_

"_Predictable…not nearly enough sex" He flashed a grin at her._

"_Listen Sawyer we really need to talk"_

"_Sure, shoot"_

"_Can't we go somewhere a bit more private" she asked as she looked around there were quite a few people including Megan who was eavesdropping"_

"_Megan piss off!" Ana screamed. Megan made a sulky face and muttered something but walked off._

"_Here come in". He got up and went into his tent with her trailing behind._

"_I meant somewhere away from all the people but never mind It's gonna come out sooner or later"._

_Ana didn't say anything for ages. The silence was killing her._

"_She's pregnant! Megan shouted from outside. Ana looked up with such anger in her eyes._

"_And you're the father!" Megan and Claire popped their heads through the entrance._

"_I'm so sorry guys but the silence was killing us!"_

"_What!?" was all Sawyer came out with. Ana had so much anger in her face at that point towards the two girls who had now ran away scared._

_Sawyer looked so angry that even Ana who used to be a cop was scared of him right now. She didn't know what else to do so she just ran. She ran as fast as she could. She had to leave him alone right now. She would deal with him later._

**A/N: Sorry not a good chapter but I didn't know what else to do lol**

**As always please review!!!**


End file.
